List of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic songs
This is a list of all the songs from Season 1 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Season 1 Theme song English My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (My Little Pony) I used to wonder what friendship could be (My Little Pony) Until you all shared its magic with me Big adventure Tons of fun A beautiful heart Faithful and strong Sharing kindness! It's an easy feat And magic makes it all complete You have my little ponies Do you know you're all my very best friends? Albanian Lyrics are missing. Arabic Bulgarian Lyrics are missing. Croatian Moj mali poni (x4) Kako biti pravi prijatelj Moj mali poni Tu čaroliju trebamo svi U avanturi svatko će s nama sad uživati Širi ljubav, važno je Nek ljepe želje svima se ostvare Mi smo oni pravi prijatelji Czech Můj malý pony, můj malý pony Á, á, á, á... (Můj malý pony) Přátelství magické může být (Můj malý pony) Když se s druhým o ně podělíš Dobrodružství Legraci Krásné srdce Sílu mít Laskavost Je snadné dát A kouzlo všechno dokončí Je tu můj malý pony Já kamarádky nejlepší mám Danish Lyrics are missing. Dutch Lyrics are missing. Finnish Lyrics are missing. German My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh ahh ahh ahhh… (My Little Pony) Ich fragte wozu Freundschaft gut sein kann (My Little Pony) Doch dann botet ihr die Freundschaft mir an. Abenteuer, Spaß und Spiel, und etwas fürs Herz, von allem ganz viel; lieb und freundlich, zueinander sein, und obendrein gibt’s Zauberei’n. Meine herrlichen Ponys, meine allerbesten Freunde seid ihr! Hebrew פוני קטני, פוני קטני, אההה... פוני קטני, תמיד תהיתי: חברות, מה היא? עד שחלקתן קסם איתי. (פוני קטני) עוד הרפתקה ועוד מסיבה! עם לב רחב מלא שמחה! חולקים באושר, כמובן! עם קסם כאן, הכל מושלם! החברות הכי טובות שלייי- (פוני קטני) Hungarian Én kicsi pónim, Én kicsi pónim Áááá! Én kicsi pónim! Bizony ő az, ki ne ismerné? A varázslet se ördöngősség. Nagy kalandok! Vidámság! Csinos kedves kis kópé. Mindent megoszt, nem irigy! ha vele tartasz nincs több bökkenő! (Én kicsi pónim) Hiszen ő a legeslegjobb, barát. Indonesian Poni kecilku, poni kecilku Poni kecilku Apa makna persahabatan? kini ku tahu sejak berteman Petualangan, keceriaan, keikhlasan, setia dan tabah Berbuat baik, mudah sahaja, magis membuat sempurna Kini poni kecilku Kalian adalah sahabatku Italian In un mondo splendido, colorato e magico, Little Ponies vivono in pace e sempre in armonia! Il Sole fanno splendere, le piante fanno crescere, poi, la gioia fanno accendere, se li conoscerai! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare, prendi il volo, ascolta il cuore, e d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! In un mondo splendido, colorato e magico, Little Ponies vivono in pace e sempre in armonia! Il Sole fanno splendere, le piante fanno crescere, poi, la gioia fanno accendere, se li conoscerai! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare, prendi il volo, ascolta il cuore, e d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Timidi e simpatici, burberi e romantici, sono i caratteri degli amici che troverai! Ed ogni giorno crescerai, quanti problemi risolverai, insieme agli altri pony, lo sai, ti divertirai! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare, prendi il volo, ascolta il cuore, e d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Se nuovi amici vorrai incontrare, prendi il volo, ascolta il cuore, e d'ogni avventura potrai affrontare! Vola e vai, My Little Pony! Realizza i tuoi sogni e non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Non ti fermare! Japanese (Kanji) だからHi Hi Hi! しあわせが きっとHi Hi Hi! 歌うたい出だす 輝かがやいてるこの季節きせつに胸むねが胸むねがおどるの とまらないドキドキは始はじまりの合図あいず さりげなく見みつめたら耳みみが熱あつくなるのよ はじめてのワクワクに戸惑とまどいのメロディ 私わたしから声こえかけるチャンスが欲ほしくて 放課後ほうかごの昼下ひるさがりふとした偶然ぐうぜんが あなたと私わたしのミライを変かえる？ 教おしえて ねえ教おしえて！ そんな Hi Hi Hi! しあわせに きっと Hi Hi Hi! 包つつまれて なにもかもが嬉うれしくなる 私わたしを受うけとめて だからHi Hi Hi! しあわせが きっとHi Hi Hi! 歌うたい出だす 輝かがやいてるこの季節きせつに胸むねが胸むねがおどるの ミライ 。ミライ 。ミライへ！ (Romaji) Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? Oshiete nē oshiete! Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Kanji) だからHi Hi Hi! しあわせが きっとHi Hi Hi! 歌うたい出だす 輝かがやいてるこの季節きせつに胸むねが胸むねがおどるの とまらないドキドキは始はじまりの合図あいず さりげなく見みつめたら耳みみが熱あつくなるのよ はじめてのワクワクに戸惑とまどいのメロディ 私わたしから声こえかけるチャンスが欲ほしくて 放課後ほうかごの昼下ひるさがりふとした偶然ぐうぜんが あなたと私わたしのミライを変かえる？ 教おしえて ねえ教おしえて！ そんな Hi Hi Hi! しあわせに きっと Hi Hi Hi! 包つつまれて なにもかもが嬉うれしくなる 私わたしを受うけとめて だからHi Hi Hi! しあわせが きっとHi Hi Hi! 歌うたい出だす 輝かがやいてるこの季節きせつに胸むねが胸むねがおどるの ミライ 。ミライ 。ミライへ！ おいかけるトキメキが今日きょうも楽たのしいの ほほえみがあふれ出だす　期待きたいふくらむ心こころ 大切たいせつなキラメキを抱だきしめる毎日まいにち 私わたしにもできるかな恋こいへのチャレンジ そよ風かぜの帰かえり道みち　並ならんだ瞬間しゅんかんに あなたと私わたしのミライスタート？ 教おしえて　さあ教おしえて！ ユメが Hi Hi Hi!　この場所ばしょで そっと Hi Hi Hi!　生うまれるの 恥はずかしくて言いえないけど　とっても好すきでした だから Hi Hi Hi!　この場所ばしょで そっと Hi Hi Hi!　伝つたえたい これからでしょう？ あなたのこともっともっと知しりたい ミライ・ミライ・ミライで！ ほうかごの昼下ひるさがりふとした偶然ぐうぜんが あなたと私わたしのミライを変かえる？ 教おしえて ねえ教おしえて！ そんな Hi Hi Hi! しあわせに きっと Hi Hi Hi! 包つつまれて なにもかもが嬉うれしくなる 私わたしを受うけとめて だからHi Hi Hi! しあわせが きっとHi Hi Hi! 歌うたい出だす 輝かがやいてるこの季節きせつに胸むねが胸むねがおどるの ミライ 。ミライ 。ミライへ！ ユメが Hi Hi Hi! (Romaji) Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utaidasu Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? Oshiete nee oshiete! Sonna Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utaidasu Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! Oikakeru tokimeki ga kyō mo tanoshii no Hohoemi ga afure dasu kitai fukuramu kokoro Taisetsuna kirameki o dakishimeru mainichi Watashi ni mo dekiru ka na koi e no charenji Soyokaze no kaerimichi naranda shunkan ni Anata to watashi no mirai sutāto? Oshiete saa oshiete! Yume ga Hi Hi Hi! Kono basho de Sotto Hi Hi Hi! Umareru no Hazukashikute ienai kedo tottemo sukideshita Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Kono basho de Sotto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutaetai Kore kara deshou? Anata no koto motto motto shiritai Mirai * Mirai * Mirai de! Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga Anata to watashi no mirai wo kaeru? Oshiete nee oshiete! Sonna Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete Nanimokamo ga ureshikunaru watashi wo uketomete Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utaidasu Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! Yume ga Hi Hi Hi! Polish Mój mały kucyk, mój mały kucyk Aaaa... Mój mały kucyk, Z nim co dnia przyjaźni czuję smak. Mój mały kucyk, Kiedy ujrzę go to pędzę jak wiatr. Czułe serce Magii czar Naszej przyjaźni wielki dar. Mamy razem przygód moc W krainie marzeń razem dzień i noc. Hej, mój kucyku Blask magii niech otuli dziś nas. Trivia *The Albanian version uses the English version of the theme with Albanian subtitles. Season 2 Theme song Italian My Little Pony, My Little Pony Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (My Little Pony) Un vero amico non l'ho avuto mai (My Little Pony) Finché non sei apparo per me Avventure e allegria Dal cuore in poi amore sia Sii gentile dai è facile La magia è insieme a voi Si (My Little Pony) I migliori amici che potrai trovar Trivia *From season 2 and onwards, the Italian intro had completely changed into the English dubbed version. Season 4 Theme song Greek Lyrics are missing. Category:International My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:International television series